


No More Secrets

by PortalDame



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Other, relationship worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalDame/pseuds/PortalDame
Summary: Goro Akechi didn't exactly have the best track record with close relationships- hell it was debatable that he had any to begin with.But still, almost four years and nothing bad beyond the typical quibble had really happened, so something was bound to go awry. You had to be hiding something from him.Right?





	No More Secrets

Again and again, every night lately had been the exact same thing. Goro stared up at the ceiling, completely restless, occasionally glancing over to his right to see your peaceful sleeping form. He just moved in with you a few months ago, and at this point you’d been together, what? Almost four years ago now? You had asked him out a week before his twentieth birthday, so… in a couple weeks? Already? Huh. He’d have to think about what to do for you. If you stay that long.

Yeah.

If you stay that long. 

But of course, you could kick him out at any time, he wouldn’t say he had been the best lover for you. At the very least he wasn’t the most physically affectionate one. Hell, even in the past few weeks this is the closest he’d been to you. When you were asleep. He rolled over to face you completely, gently brushing a lock of your soft hair away from your face. 

Despite the smile on his face, looking at you made his stomach churn and churn. It didn’t feel right. He loved you, but on the other hand…

On the other hand, he was terrified of you. 

He was scared that you’d been playing him like a fiddle these past few years. You wouldn’t be the first, and hell, you probably wouldn’t be the last. He just wanted to think you’d be different from everyone else. He had always thought that you were- considering that you didn’t even know who he was when you met- but still, he could never be too sure.

No, no, that was silly.

Yes, absolutely, you would never be just using him. You would never wait until he went off to work only to invite another lover in. You would never stay with him for the sake of his career status. You would never… You would never…

But you could.

He jolted out of bed and made his way to the bathroom just off to the side of your bedroom. He was just tired, that was it. He just needed to splash some water on his face, and he’d be fine. He gently started patting his face dry with a facecloth, only to lean against the nearest wall and slowly sink to the floor. 

This is fine.

He would be fine.

You… probably wouldn’t leave him, and he probably wouldn’t have a reason to leave you.

Jesus Christ, he hated this feeling.

Standing up, he went back to the bedroom, ready to attempt sleeping again, though it was only to find you sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

“Goro…?” You had asked, voice soft against the near silence in the room. “What time is it?” He looked over to the alarm clock on his side of the bed, the text brightly illuminating the surface of the side table. 

“It’s… It’s 2:23.” He could faintly see your face fall by the glow of the streetlights outside. 

“Have you been awake this entire time?” After but a moment, he nodded, and you beckoned him over to the bed, patting the space just in front of you. He sat down, back toward you, and you gently pulled him over, resting his head on your chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” You had asked, slowly beginning to comb your fingers through his soft chestnut hair.

“I…” While he did lean into your touch, he seemed to hesitate on speaking up. 

“Is it something you’d rather not discuss?” 

“No, I… I just…” After a beat of silence, he let out a long and deep exhale. “I’m… scared?” You let out a curious hum, signaling him to continue. “I think… I’m scared of us?” 

“What do you mean?” You had asked, beginning to braid his hair, though it was too short to do much with.

“I don’t want you to leave me.” He began plainly. “I’m worried that I’ve been a terrible lover, and that you’re seeking out other romantic escapades to cope, and… and... “ Like a waterfall, the words kept spilling and spilling from his lips. By the end of it all, he was quiet and lying against you on his side, hand gripping onto your sleep shirt. You could feel a faint dampness on your chest. Thinking about it more, he was shaking just a little. You gently rubbed his shoulder, trying to soothe him, if only a little. After a few minutes, he spoke up. 

“I just want things to be like this, just you and me, a comfortable closeness, warm Sunday breakfasts,” He gently snuggled your chest. “And to see my dearest every day when I come home.” You let out a small hum, gently shuffling so he was no longer on top of you. 

“Goro… I can promise you that I’ve never thought about leaving you, or, for that matter, considered finding another man to take your place in my bed.” You pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Promise not to keep things this important from me again?” After a moment, he nodded. You gave him a soft smile as you laid back down. “Good. Oh, tomorrow's Sunday, right? Your day off?” His eyes widened.

“Oh, I suppose it is. I haven’t been paying attention to the calendar lately, I have to admit.” You started snuggling up to him, a feeling that was growing foreign in this past while, you had to admit. It was more than welcome, however.

“How does a nice pancake breakfast sound?” You asked as he brushed some of your hair out of your face. “You can sleep in as long as you want, too.” Goro softly kissed you, briefly humming against your lips.

“Honestly, none of that has ever felt more welcome.”


End file.
